Starfleet Mission Operations
Starfleet Mission Operations (or Starfleet Mission Operations Division or Starfleet Mission Operations Unit) was an agency within Starfleet Command. This agency was one of the oldest with its origins dating back to the United Earth Starfleet. The agency was located at Fleet Operations Center in San Francisco, Earth, Sol Sector.( , directories; , okudagrams) History In the 2150s, this agency was named on the dedication plaques of the starships. The notable individuals of this agency were listed on the plaque. This agency collaborated with other entities named on the plaques in the planning, building, and testing of starships. ( , dedication plaque; , dedication plaque) , dedication plaque; , dedication plaque) This collaborative process would continue into the 24th century, with the and starships. ( , dedication plaque; , dedication plaque; , dedication plaque) In 2364, mission orders from this agency were examined by Data aboard the . * On stardate 41305.3, it ordered the to the Gamma Argus system for a cultural survey and, possible, first contact event with the inhabitants of Gamma Argus II. * Between 41305.3 and 41417.3, it denied a request for additional fuel allotment from the . * On stardate 41417.3, it denied a fuel allotment request by the . * On stardate 41547.8, it sent a list of names that had been cleared for a top secret project to the . * On stardate 41605.3, it informed the that it would send instructions on transmitting classified information about the Mark 25 warp sensor to the Advanced Tech Division * Prior to stardate 41775, it had ordered a decrease in sensor drone coverage of sectors 004 to 010. This decrease was offset by an increase in drone coverage of sectors 45 to 52. Active patrol duty in the former sectors required approval from this agency. (Portions of the Romulan Neutral Zone were located in these sectors.) ( , okudagrams) Personnel Headquarters * Admiral Daniel Curry (2364) * Admiral Sandy Fries (2364) * Admiral Gerald Kawaoki (2364) * Vice Admiral Maxwell Headroom (2364) * Commodore Joshua Jae (2364) Enterprise (NX-01) These individuals were named as Mission Operations officers on the dedication plaque of . ( , dedication plaque) * T. Arp * T. Purser * A. Rockler * F. Leisure * G. Medina * B. Laughlin * T. Mertz * C. Clark * F. O'Hea Columbia (NX-02) These individuals were named as Mission Operations officers on the dedication plaque of the . ( , dedication plaque) * M. Sussman * A. Bormanis * J. Reeves-Stevens * G. Reeves-Stevens * J. Fernandez Fleet Operations Center, Sol Sector These individuals were named as Mission Operations officers on directory placards at Starfleet Command's Fleet Operations Center, Sol Sector, in January 2155. * B. Yacobian * D. Velazquez * J.P. Farrell * S. Welke * D. Rossi * M. Sussman * A. Bormanis * J. Reeves-Stevens * G. Reeves-Stevens USS Brattain (NCC-21166) Vice Admiral Robert Legato was noted for his work with Mission Operations on the [[USS Brattain|USS Brattain]] on stardate 22519.5. ( , dedication plaque) USS Phoenix (NCC-65420) Vice Admiral Peter Lauritson was noted for his work with Mission Operations on the [[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix]] on stardate 40250.5. , dedication plaque) USS Sutherland (NCC-72015) Vice Admiral Peter Lauritson was noted for his work with Mission Operations on the [[USS Sutherland|USS Sutherland]] on stardate 44820.5. He was previously noted for his work on the USS Phoenix. ( , dedication plaque) de:Missioneneinsatzplanung fr:Starfleet Mission Operations Mission Operations Mission Operations